


Tal vez el amor no es suficiente.

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ayuda, BAMF Reader, Couple goals, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Power Couple, Queen Reader, Sad, Stubborn Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a good boyfriend, Theseus es un rol de canela, Theseus necesita madurar, Vanilla, bad breakup, hasta que la cagan, hurt reader, no sé si dejarlo ahí, o escribir más capítulos, perfect boyfriend, sufrí con esto we, tengo muchas ideas para esto, theseus reacciona, ¿por que soy así?, ¿por qué me hago esto?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Nada puede separar a las almas gemelas, excepto ellas mismas.





	Tal vez el amor no es suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felíz 2019! Literalmente llevo un año sin entrar acá ewe *wink* *wink* eeeen fin espero que les guste esta pequeña cosita que nació en un vuelo de doce horas lmao Theseus Scamander se ha vuelto mi obsesión más reciente y por esto la pregunta:  
> ¿hago esto una serie? o ¿la dejo como oneshot?  
> Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios y algunos kudos serían algo bonito, grax.
> 
> PS: A las personas bonitas que me pidieron de Spencer Reid el fin de semana publicaré dos, uno en que está enfermo y el que es un adolescente uwur
> 
> #primertrabajodeTheseusenEspañol

Hubo un tiempo en el que Theseus pudo sostener el futuro en sus manos, cálido, efímero y extrañamente certero; el futuro se sentía como cuando te rodeaba los hombros con un brazo o cuando lograba robarte besos mientras estudiaban o recorrían los pasillos en sus labores de prefectos.

_Todo había estado bien mientras fueron extraños, pasando desapercibidos por el otro durante los dos primeros años en Hogwarts. Pero todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo cuando en una clase de pociones tu desempeño fue tan magnífico que él mismo sintió que debía felicitarte. No con arrogancia de quien se sabe diestro en la magia y reconoce a un rival, sino con el genuino asombro e interés que tenía un chico por una chica._

_Así que decidió seguirte después de clases luchando contra el sentimiento de infringir la privacidad de alguien más y repitiéndose a sí mismo que no debía sentirse culpable si sus intenciones eran perfectamente nobles. A media tarde, cuando el sol no era lo suficientemente perezoso para ocultarse, vio como te diste la vuelta y le enfrentaste a medio camino rumbo a tu usual lugar bajo el roble junto al lago negro._

_La respiración se le quedó atorada en algún lugar de su pecho mientras sentía el hervir de sus seguramente rojizos oídos. Abrió la boca un par de veces para expresar sus admiraciones pero lo único que encontró fueron sílabas mordidas a medio hablar, extrañamente el graznido se parecía al de su hermano cuando se ponía nervioso. Eran misteriosas las formas en las que la genética funcionaba._

_―Entonces ¿me seguiste todo este tiempo sin haber tenido un plan?_

_El graznido aparece de nuevo sólo que esta vez su rostro parece combinar con sus oídos, ambos arden con vergüenza (y algo de timidez aunque no quiera reconocerlo).―Eres Scamander ¿no? ¿Theseus?―haces otro intento porque recupere el habla mientras ofreces una sonrisa que consideras lo suficientemente sociable y le extiendes la mano.―Debo decir que tu trabajo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es fantástico, en especial cuando hablamos de hipogrifos, ¡sabías casi tanto como el profesor! ―cayendo en cuenta que estabas escupiendo cumplidos a diestra y siniestra recobraste la compostura diciéndote a ti misma que él seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar el balbuceo de alguien nacida-mugle―Como sea, me llamo…_

_―¡T/n T/a!_

_Fueron las primeras palabras que se molestó en decir sin la aparición del graznido, y aunque las gritó como en una especie de frenesí, una extraña onda de satisfacción te sacudió de la cabeza a los pies gracias a su rostro colorado y su repentino interés en la vista del césped._

_―Tu trabajo en pociones fue excelente…siempre es excelente._

_Los segundos pasan y Theseus no escucha una respuesta a pesar de que tus zapatos siguen frente a él. Por un momento levanta la vista y se encuentra con lo que podría ser un espejo de sí mismo. Podía reconocer la vergüenza y la timidez en donde fuera, entonces para sorpresa de ambos le tomas de la muñeca y sin palabra alguna le invitas a sentarse en tu lugar junto al lago._

_El árbol los oculta del sol y les regala una repentina corriente de aire fresco que les hace ajustarse la bufanda, después de minutos de acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro comienzan a estudiar por separado. Había algo entre ustedes, pero no estaban muy seguros de qué. Así que esperando descubrir que era se encontraron en una cómoda rutina en la que poco a poco dejaron que sus presenciar los atrajeran, primero estudiando por las tardes, después saludándose entre clases hasta que terminaron caminando juntos a cada una de ellas._

_Cuando estuvieron en cuarto año fueron juntos al baile de Yule, en quinto los nombraron prefectos y para sexto ya formaban la pareja más poderosa que Hogwarts pudo haber visto jamás. Sus notas eran ejemplares, ambos tenían un increíble sentido del honor y la responsabilidad y a la vez eran tan amables con la gente que se sorprendieron en encontrar enormes cantidades de seguidores que se manifestaban en chocolate de Honeydukes y diversos regalos sobre sus escritorios en la época navideña._

_―Theseus, T/n; al centro por favor._

_La mitad de su penúltimo año había pasado en un torbellino de romance, logros y buenos deseos. Hoy se encontraban en la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de prepararse para el baile y recibir las vacaciones. El profesor Dumbledore les cedió su punto en medio del aula para que fueran ustedes quienes cerraran el evento de evaluaciones de este año; un pequeño combate a duelo en el que pondrían en práctica su conocimiento actual y de años anteriores._

_Asentiste y Theseus dejó un beso en tus nudillos antes de apretar tu mano en la única sensación de confort que un novio podía darle a su novia frente a tanta gente sin llamar tanto la atención. Aun así, el pequeño gesto atrajo la atención del anormalmente grande público que el examen había atraído. Bufandas de las cuatro casas y alumnos de todos los grados se amontonaban tras las barreras de protección que el mismo Albus había conjurado sin la intención de arriesgarse a un infortunio._

_Tomaste un pequeño respiro mientras ambos daban diez pasos y se inclinaban en una solemne reverencia. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban y sin embargo el cambio en Theseus no dejó de sorprenderte ni un poco._

_La determinación de su mirada, el rostro vahído de expresiones; la facilidad con la que dejaba fuera sus sentimientos llegó a asustarte un poco. Y el hecho de que lanzara un hechizo aun cuando reconocía cuando estabas muy dentro de tus pensamientos no hizo nada para aminorar la situación._

_―¡Protego!_

_El jadeo de la multitud fue extrañamente doloroso. Todo el mundo sabía que Theseus y tú eran los alumnos más brillantes de toda la promoción, y todos también sabían que para neutralizar un hechizo debías lanzar uno de igual magnitud pero en sentido opuesto. Aunque el encantamiento protego era igual de efectivo tenía la reputación de ser…para novatos._

_Y todos en la sala lo sabían._

_Fue entonces que intentaste copiar la habilidad de tu novio para separar la sensatez de los sentimientos y comenzar a combatir con todo lo que tenías._

_Así fue como casi treinta minutos después, con la multitud al borde de su asiento y las respiraciones agitadas de los combatientes Dumbledore detuvo el evento otorgando la nota más alta que todo el mundo sabía que daría. Es como después de una reverencia el Theseus que sólo tú conoces, con la mirada suave y de afectos reservados vuelve a tus brazos y te besa la frente sin importar que pequeñas perlas de sudor se hayan formado durante la batalla; el muchacho había aprendido hace mucho a amar cada cosa que viniera de ti._

_―Mientras estemos juntos el entrenamiento de aurores será pan comido._

_Cuando repite las mismas diez palabras que pronunció por primera vez un mes después de conocerse, sabes que nada ha surtido efecto. Ni como renunciaste al club de encantamientos por el club de pociones, ni tus horas como voluntaria en la enfermería, ni la manera en como pacientemente curabas sus heridas cuando no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con algún encantamiento que era demasiado avanzado para él; estaba claro que no había seguido ninguno de tus indicios._

_―T/n ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

_De inmediato el poco contacto que tenían se rompe, creyeron estar solos pero olvidaron por completo que Dumbledore tenía curiosas maneras de disfrazar su presencia en el momento más inesperado. Usualmente odiaban la idea de cruzarse en su camino cuando en la intimidad de un aula Theseus podía besarte sin reservas, pero en este momento cada célula en tu interior agradeció su presencia._

_El joven prefecto entendió la mirada del profesor y después de colocar un beso en tu mejilla prometió esperarte en la biblioteca._

_Pero después de una charla con el único profesor que podía leer el comportamiento de sus estudiantes tan bien como quien lee el periódico por la mañana no tuviste fuerzas para enfrentar a tu novio. Dumbledore había notado de inmediato que algo desequilibraba tu magia, que cargabas con un peso que no te correspondía y que estabas inconscientemente tensa ante los afectos de tu pareja. Theseus y tú, habían ocupado una especie de lugar en él, más allá de sus notas, logros y proezas él podía ver tras el oropel._

_Podía ver a los adolescentes enamorados que buscaban tan desesperadamente su lugar en el mundo tan bien como quien se ve al espejo._

_Podía reconocer cuando la luz de uno de ellos se estaba extinguiendo._

_Y sabía muy bien que pasaba cuando un corazón dejaba de latir en la misma frecuencia, apretó los ojos y tomó un respiro para suprimir al más hermoso de los fantasmas en su pasado y al inevitable dolor que había traído consigo._

_No permitiría que ustedes dos siguieran el mismo camino, así escuchó tus palabras y consoló tu llanto. Cuando cayó tu primer lágrima supo que jamás tendrías el mismo fin, porque tú sí amabas a Theseus y lo hacías tan profundamente que estabas dispuesta a renunciar a tus sueños por él. Algo que su precioso fantasma jamás estuvo dispuesto a hacer._

_Aún así, las cosas no estaban bien. Porque cuando alguien renuncia a algo que ama por alguien a quien ama, aunque los hechos estén sumergidos en amor la amargura siempre encuentra la manera de invitarse a la fiesta de a poco, en reducidas dosis hasta que el amor se torne en resentimiento y no queden ni las cenizas del romance que algún día fue._

_Entonces, Albus Dumbledore en toda la sabiduría que le otorgaba su experiencia pasada te pidió que hablaras con él, que se entendieran mutuamente y que en el último de los recursos era más sencillo reparar un corazón roto que endulzar una vida amarga._

_Oculta bajo las cortinas en el dosel de tu cama buscas una manera de solucionar las cosas y te prometes a ti misma que es la última vez que evitarás verte con el Prefecto mientras que en tu fuero interno agradeces que pertenezcan a casas distintas. Encuentras el propósito de hablar con él aunque presientes que las cosas no acabarán bien._

_Cuando menos lo imaginas, tu resolución por hablar con tu novio se hace menos que polvo cuando entras de su brazo al gran salón. Con tu vestido de fiesta favoreciendo tu cuerpo en maneras que no te imaginas, tu piel resplandece a juego con el color de la tela y te sientes en la cima del mundo cuando Theseus, increíblemente guapo en su traje de tres piezas, te dice que te ves hermosa para besarte mientras bailan una canción lenta._

_La gente a su alrededor los mira y para asegurarte de que nadie escuche más que él, hablas en su oído. ―¿E-estás segura?_

_Una sonrisa después y ambos se encuentran corriendo lejos del baile hacia los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Se vuelven risas, aire y torpes besos mientras corren, por esta noche, en este momento no quieres pensar, simplemente quieres estar con Theseus, tocar su rostro, besarle y abrazarle sin preocupación alguna; necesitas perderte en él._

_El joven prefecto te mira mientras corren sin dirección alguna sobre las escaleras corredizas, te toma de la cintura y te besa sin inhibiciones. Ve la renovada chispa en su mirada y por un momento se siente culpable al no haberse dado cuenta cuando desapareció. No sabe muy bien a dónde van, pero sí lo que están haciendo, cuando terminan en el séptimo piso y recorren el mismo pasillo por tres veces él de alguna manera termina persiguiéndote._

_La falda de tu vestido se mueve por el aire, el complicado peinado en tu cabello se encuentra a medio caer y en tu risa está la libertad de tercer año, cuando él fue incapaz de evitar que su rana de chocolate saltara al lago negro. Sin aviso te detienes y Theseus toma la oportunidad de atraparte entre sus brazos._

_―¿Acaso es la sala…?_

_Asientes y le miras por un costado del rostro―…de los menesteres, sí._

_Tiempo después, lo que podrían ser horas, minutos, segundos o la eternidad, sus ropas de gala están en el suelo y ambos ven crepitar el fuego de la chimenea perdidos en el hechizo de estar bajo los cobertores en brazos del otro. Sin nada que se interpusiera entre ustedes, vulnerables, pero a fin de cuentas felices bajo la bruma brillante de quienes hacen amor por primera vez. Contenta por el pensamiento sonríes y apoyas la mejilla en su pecho mientras dejas que su esencia te intoxique, la inconfundible mezcla de menta, tinta y pergamino._

_Sientes como su cuerpo se sacude en una breve y masculina risa mientras que sus dedos trazan patrones en la piel de tu espalda. Ambos preguntándose si así se sentía estar bajo un hechizo de amor._

_―Tienen forma de anillo ¿no lo crees? ―sin entender retiras el rostro de su escondite y le miras esperando una respuesta. Tu novio sólo mira el techo y el extraño papel tapiz que lo cubre, sabes mejor que nadie que Theseus Scamander jamás dice una palabra sin que ésta tenga un propósito así que te recuestas sobre su hombro y le permites continuar. ―E-en cinco años te compraré uno, será de plata y tendrá gemas del color de nuestras casas, y se lo daremos al primero de nuestros hijos que quiera casarse._

_La visión es hermosa, te llena de calidez el pensar en ver crecer a sus hijos en una casa en el campo, verlos casarse y llegar a viejos. No eres consciente de la lágrima humedeciendo su piel hasta que él la seca con ayuda de un beso, sonríes ante su rostro sonrojado y su pequeño nerviosismo. Le besas en los labios y él puede sentir todo el amor que albergas dentro de ti._

_―Tal vez a mis padres no les guste mucho la idea de que me case con lo que ellos piensan la versión inglesa de Houdini._

_―Pero mucho más atractivo ¿verdad? ―te encoges de hombros esperando deshacer su sonrisa engreída y ante el gesto Theseus aprovecha para ocupar su anterior lugar sobre tu cuerpo, se apoya en los brazos y no puedes evitar el volver a admirar los frutos del Quidditch en su cuerpo. Desde la sutil definición en los músculos de su torso hasta los más desarrollados en sus brazos, cuando vuelves la mirada a su rostro esperas ver diversión en su mirada o por lo menos esa molesta sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no están ahí. Lo único que encuentras es amor, en su sonrisa, en su mirada y la sensación es tan abrumadora que se besan en un intercambio de sentimientos.―Déjame ir a casa contigo en navidad._

 

* * *

 

 

Sin querer dejas caer los instrumentos quirúrgicos de las bandejas y ala de enfermería se sacude por el ruido del metal contra el suelo de piedra. Intentando suprimir los recuerdos te apresuras en ocupar tu mente con la tarea de recogerlos y desinfectarlos de nuevo. Hoy no era un buen día, lo supiste desde que viste la fecha en el periódico: el cumpleaños de Theseus estaba a la vuelta de algunos días y era la primera vez en años que no lo pasarían juntos.

Con ayuda de tu varita te haces cargo de los instrumentos dejándolos en la tercera gaveta del armario principal, no confiabas mucho en tus manos así que la magia fue un buen recurso. De la nada te sientes como sofocada y tus dedos paran al nudo de la corbata para aflojarla un poco, encontrando la insignia en el proceso.

Recuerdas como la mañana siguiente del baile Theseus y tú volvieron entre risas cómplices a sus dormitorios, eran oficialmente vacaciones de invierno así que no podían restarle puntos a sus casas por pasar la noche fuera. Mientras vaciabas tu baúl un pequeño pergamino cayó al suelo. La insignia de Premio Anual prendida del papel con la inconfundible caligrafía de Dumbledore felicitándote por el cargo.

Apretaste la insignia entre los dedos hasta que el metal lastimó la piel, aún recordabas la vergüenza que sentiste al pensar que el profesor sabía que habían hecho Theseus y tú la noche anterior, el cómo durante todo el viaje el muchacho compró tantas golosinas como sus fondos le permitieron para ganarse el afecto de tu hermano menor, podías escuchar la ansiedad en su voz cuando le presentaste a tus padres; si cerrabas los ojos aún podías verle jugar con tu hermano y charlar con tus padres sobre el mérito de ser Premio Anual. Todo había sido perfecto.

Pero a final de cuentas él seguía siendo capitán del Club de Duelo y tú te mantenías fiel a tus prácticas en la enfermería. Después de la graduación él iría al Ministerio y tú a San Mungo, tal y como debía ser.

―¡Señora Pomfrey! ¡Señora Pomfrey!

La tempestad de gritos y puertas azotadas alcanzó tus oídos lo suficiente como para extraerte de la tortura de tus memorias. Un alterado chico de primer año gritaba entre sollozos mientras un grupo de tercer grados llevaba a dos heridos. Por el tamaño de los cuerpos eran indudablemente estudiantes de primer grado y los colores de Gryffindor aún podían verse a través del tizne que teñía la tela y la piel de sus mejillas.

―¡Póngalos en las camillas! ―de inmediato corriste hasta el armario de recursos, sacando gasas, paños y una caja con frascos de cristal de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Tus movimientos seguros y precisos, por la magnitud de sus heridas su vida no estaba en peligro pero sí la calidad de sus tejidos, e incluso poseyendo la magia, el tiempo en la salud era precioso. Sentiste el cuello de ambos, su pulso era estable.―¿Qué pasó?

Preguntaste a uno de los alumnos de tercer grado pero el pequeño de primer grado respondió aun llorando―¡Quiero a la enfermera Pomfrey!

Ante el reclamo, los alumnos más grandes le pusieron una mano en el hombro e intentaron tranquilizarle diciendo que no era manera de dirigirse a una Premio Anual, algo bastante inútil ya que la placa bien pudo haberse ido por el desagüe y no te hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, lo único que necesitabas era saber qué había pasado para comenzar a arreglarlo.

―¿Qué pasó?

Una de las chicas mayores, una Hufflepuff dio un paso al frente. ―Los niños intentaron hacer una poción de un libro que encontraron en el corredor, el libro era de alguien de sexto así que la poción les explotó encima.

―¿En dónde está su prefecto?

Aunque ligeramente intimidada por la frialdad objetiva de tu voz la chica no se amilanó y siguió hablando. Vio que tenías problemas con remover las túnicas de los chicos así que comenzó a ayudarte. ―Todos están en la excursión de Hogsmeade, el castillo está vacío a excepción de nosotros.

Te golpeaste mentalmente en el rostro, era la misma razón por la que la señora Pomfrey se encontraba fuera de la enfermería. Era la primera vez en que los alumnos más jóvenes eran incluidos en la excursión siempre y cuando tuvieran permiso, suspiraste y con ayuda de unas pinzas y un cazo con agua fría comenzaste a refrescar las quemaduras cuando estuvieron limpias. Con un asentimiento agradeciste la ayuda de la Hufflepuff y con tu varita lanzaste un hechizo de sanación que debía funcionar para quemaduras.

La piel rojiza desapareció, ambos chicos seguían inconscientes pero no había rastro de piel rota o quemada en ellos, sin embargo un extraño color amarillento seguía presente en las manos de ambos, y conforme lo observabas parecía irrigarse por el brazo palideciendo la piel, eso jamás indicaba algo bueno. Tragaste en seco y mantuviste la calma, completamente ajena de la figura que se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación, observando tus movimientos y como mantenías el control de la situación aunque él reconociera el pánico en tu mirada.

Verificaste el pulso de ambos y esta vez era más débil―¿Qué tenía la poción?

La muchacha lista una serie de ingredientes que jamás deben mezclarse, pero no ha llegado a uno que cause estos síntomas. La piel amarillenta y ceniza a tal rapidez solamente es causada por algún tipo de veneno. Así que en tu mejor esfuerzo de parecer calmada o compuesta buscas frenética la botella con el antídoto.

―Veneno de aromántula, veneno de…

Por lo menos hay tres tipos de venenos y no recuerdas haber hecho una poción similar en todos tus años en Hogwarts. De cualquier forma, encuentras la botella con el antídoto y sin que pase un segundo la pones sobre sus labios para que los muchachos a beban y el color cenizo de su piel desaparece pero no el tono amarillento que ahora parece circular bajo la carne.

Desesperada, pruebas con otro tipo de antídoto y al obtener el mismo resultado te apresuras a mezclar el contenido de diferentes botellas en un caldero, sabías de plantas lo suficiente como para poder aislar los efectos de cada uno de los venenos, podrías mezclarlos en una poción y rogar porque funcionara. Mientras lo hacías Theseus se aseguró de desalojar a los alumnos a excepción de la chica de Hufflepuff y el niño que lloraba e un asiento, ambos eran familiares de los enfermos.

Extendiste una mano esperando invocar tu grimorio personal y no te diste cuenta de las manos masculinas que te lo entregaron. Miraste entre las páginas y después de que machacaras unas hojas en tu mortero acercaste el líquido en tu caldero a los labios de los niños, rogabas a todas las divinidades que funcionara.

Así que sin demora alguna tomaste un escalpelo y abriste una pequeña herida cerca del veneno y vertiste la mezcla de hojas secas del mortero. El polvo volviéndose una masa azulina y la masa siendo expulsada de la herida como espuma. Verificaste el pulso de ambos, un fuerte y estable latido era tu respuesta.

Pero no bajaste la guardia, los próximos dos minutos eran cruciales, según las enseñanzas de Madame Pomfrey si después de administrar un antídoto los pacientes tenían fiebre el veneno había alcanzado órganos vitales y tenía que ser llevado a San Mungo o sus familiares debían de ser notificados; todo dependía de la magnitud del incidente.

El primer minuto pasó rápido, consumido enteramente en limpiar la espuma con ayuda de tu varita; el veneno también podía entrar por los poros de la piel. En ningún momento despegaste la vista del par de niños en las camillas, para muchos podías ser un halcón o un cuervo, pero para Theseus eras como una madre cuidando de sus hijos.

Pese a que pasaron más de dos minutos y ninguno de los chicos tuvo fiebre o alguna reacción adversa, no te despegaste de su lado hasta que despertaron.

Ligeramente desorientados y con los músculos adoloridos por ser arrojados al aire hicieron preguntas y derramaron algunas lágrimas. Tú, con tu voz más pacífica y tranquilizadora te dedicaste a calmar sus penas y alimentarlos con media tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes alegando que era parte del tratamiento.

Cuando estuvieron ocupados con la golosina decidiste avisar a los demás que estaban bien. Todo para encontrar la figura del hombre que más habías amado en tu vida, hablando con la Hufflepuff y el Gryffindor a su misma altura. ―Ellos están bien, la señorita T/a ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, pero ahora tengo una misión para ustedes ¿pueden hacerlo por mí? ―cuando recibió dos asentimientos obedientes, el muchacho sonrió y les continuó hablando con la ternura que se reserva para los niños. ―Necesito que vayan a  sus dormitorios y consigan su manta favorita y la traigan, sus hermanos han pasado por cambio de temperatura así que no podemos arriesgarnos a que pasen frío ¿verdad?

Pese a que el argumento carece de lógica médica, ambos chicos parecen satisfechos con su misión y se lanzan corriendo hacia la salida para cumplirla apropiadamente. Theseus se pone de pie y sin necesidad de voltear sabe que estás tras él, que le estás mirando y que te preguntas qué hace él ahí.

Ambos se quedan sin palabras y el silencio por un momento amenaza con engullirlos de un bocado. ―Buena estrategia.

Entonces tú sonríes, él sonríe y aquel olvidado calor se enciende en las almas de ambos, por un instante se olvidan que no son nada y vuelven a ser la pareja imparable que todos vieron en el baile de invierno. ―¿Qué puedo decir? Somos un buen equipo.

Pero las mentiras jamás quedaron bien en boca de un Premio Anual así que te apresuraste a corregir con tristeza. ― _Solíamos_ ser un buen equipo. ―te das cuenta de cuan lastimeras suenan tus palabras que te apresuras a aclarar tu garganta y mirar hacia otra parte. ―Creo que será mejor que vayas a informar a los demás chicos que todo está bajo control.

Theseus pudo escuchar fuerte y claro la intención tras tus palabras: _vete._ Así que lo hizo, no sin antes dedicarte una última mirada. Habías perdido tu postura orgullosa y ya no estaba ese brillo en tus ojos que él tanto adoraba, era como si viera una mala fotografía tuya, en la que todo estuviera a escala de gris y no se distinguieran las formas.

Quiere pedir tu perdón, humillarse a sí mismo y si es preciso perder su orgullo, pero no se atreve a abrir la boca; la última vez que lo hizo fue únicamente para herirte.

_Siempre decías que las navidades en casa de tus padres eran como una postal, una pequeña residencia acogedora y modesta en la que vivías con tu hermano menor y tus padres. El porche rebosaba de adornos navideños que tu madre había hecho por sí misma, mientras que el interior tenía pequeñas luces similares a las hadas y olía a galletas recién hechas. El veinticinco de diciembre después de abrir los obsequios le guiaste al ático para ver la ciudad cubierta de nieve._

_Pese a que la vista era hermosa Theseus no podía de dejarte de mirar, eras exactamente lo que él necesitaba y no podía esperar a esa noche para formalmente darte el pequeño anillo de promesa que había obtenido en una tienda muggle. Estaba completamente convencido de que te reirías al escuchar su intento de cambiar dinero mágico por muggle._

_―Theseus…no estoy segura de que trabajar en el ministerio sea una buena idea._

El recuerdo es tan intenso que tiene que apoyar el talón de sus manos sobre sus ojos para convencerse de que está en Hogwarts y no en tu hogar.

_―¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Hemos soñado con esto durante años!_

_Recuerda perfectamente tu ceño fruncido y la mirada de confusión. Otra persona hubiera enfurecido, pero tú te mantenías en calma y habías logrado conciliar la confusión y el entendimiento.―¿Nosotros? El ser auror siempre ha sido tu sueño, pero no el mío._

_No habías gritado, y no había veneno alguno en tus palabras; pero aún así las palabras le hicieron tanto daño que en el presente se avergonzaba de haber reaccionado de una forma tan infantil. Sin escuchar, a la defensiva._

_―¿Entonces todo este tiempo me mentiste? ¿Jugabas con la idea de un futuro juntos?_

Había sido tan injusto, ignorando tus palabras antes de que pudieras exponer tus razones, solamente por el hecho de que no compartías las mismas ambiciones, se sentía estúpido, estúpido y enfermo.

_―¿Qué? ¡No! Solamente pienso en que no me gustaría hacer de mi vida una persecución, no quiero ir por ahí tras bandidos mientras disparo hechizos de ataque y me preocupo por que nadie me dispare por la espalda._

_Miras como el acero en sus ojos de suaviza y hace un esfuerzo por tomar tu mano. ―Nos cuidaríamos las espaldas…_

_―¡Ese no es el punto! Sólo quiero ayudar, curar, saber que estoy salvando vidas ¿sabes cuantas personas mueren porque no pueden costearse un médico?_

_Sientes como quiere retirar su mano y no le dejas, al contrario, tus dos manos sujetan la de él esperando que comprenda. Tu mirada, el chico recuerda perfectamente como tus ojos brillaron con lágrimas, como de pronto tu rostro entero se vio cubierto por un velo de tristeza y desesperación._

_Debió saber que era mejor rendirse, pero su naturaleza era todo lo contrario. Así que peleó contra la única persona que jamás le hubiera hecho daño, con la única persona que había abrazado sus defectos y virtudes; a la única que había amado. ―¿Acaso no hay suficientes médicos en San Mungo?_

_―Los hay, pero no aquí. ―por un momento cerraste los ojos esperando reunir un poco más de fuerza. Theseus no estaba convencido, pero ya no luchaba contra tu agarre, simplemente estaba ahí, de pie, esperando reunir el rompecabezas en tus palabras. ―Entrenaré en San Mungo y volveré aquí._

_―No entiendo._

_Tomaste un respiro, y diste un paso más cerca de él. Hubo una larga pausa. Tú le mirabas a él y él te miraba a ti, ambos buscando cosas completamente diferentes. Theseus escrutinaba la visión de tu rostro, algo que le pudiera dar un indicio de a dónde ibas con toda esta descabellada idea, mientras tú, oh la pobre e ingenua chica enamorada que buscaba encontrar la comprensión de su mirada. Sabías que podía ser tremendamente obstinado pero que a fin de cuentas te amaba y tal vez ese amor sería lo que le ayudaría a comprender la naturaleza de tu decisión._

_―Hace un par de meses hubo una epidemia de gripe, todas las ciudades cercanas tuvieron decenas de enfermos y muchos de ellos murieron, Theseus. Madres, niños, padres; familias se rompieron por la única razón de que no tenían un médico cerca._

_La realización empapa sus expresiones y tus esperanzas disminuyen. ―¿Eso es todo? ¿Pretendes unir familias destruyendo nuestro sueño de tener una?_

_―Jamás hablamos de-_

_La oración es interrumpida por la sonoridad del metal contra la madera, el anillo que Theseus planeaba darte entre besos y palabras dulces ahora está frío en el marco de la ventana por la que ambos miraban apenas hace un momento. ―¿Matrimonio? Bien, ahí lo tienes. No es de compromiso pero es una promesa, ahora dime T/n ¿ya crees que lo hablamos lo suficiente?_

_―Theseus…_

_―No, T/n, las cartas están sobre la mesa, ahora toma una decisión._

_―N-no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que no puedo…_

Theseus no puede evitar el golpear uno de los muros en Hogwarts. Tenía esta desagradable sensación de tener una roca en el estómago y la reconoció como culpa. Porque él tenía toda la culpa de haber roto la relación. Él era el único maquinador de la soledad en su futuro, él mismo había creado la barrera de hielo que los envolvía en indiferencia y acartonada cortesía.

Él fue quién cruzó la línea.

_―Es increíble que renuncies a nosotros por un par de insignificantes muggles._

Jamás olvidaría la mirada en tus ojos, el dolor, la decepción  la ira haciéndolo consciente de que te había perdido. Había renegado de las personas que le habían acogido como uno de ellos durante las fiestas, quienes le habían invitado a su mesa y pensado lo suficientemente en él como para darle obsequios en navidad.

_―Entonces, creo que lo mejor será terminar, después de todo yo misma era una insignificante muggle antes de entrar a Hogwarts._

Había renegado de tus orígenes y esa era una de las pocas cosas que jamás le permitirías ni a él ni a nadie. Soltaste una risa que se rompió a medio camino cuando le escuchaste transportarse, tal vez el amor no había sido suficiente después de todo.


End file.
